


why?

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Jackxreaper, M/M, Reap bean, Reaper feels, Sombra being a shit, idk how to tag, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Few months after the incident Jack finally breaks, why did Reaper save him? and what is the little intruder ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to another fic i'm writing but i wanted to get this one out cause .... reapbean

Months have gone past and Jacks adapted to this new life, he's never had to do anything for himself, he always had people do things for him…. he did thing for him..  
He shook off the unpleasant thoughts as he watched the sunrise as he took a small sip of his morning coffee.  
A new thought took over, why did the man in black save him?   
what was his name?.... the girl in pink said it a few time and earned a growl from the towering man.  
Reaper   
Reaper was the name   
Jack sat back in the armchair and admired the view, Reaper saved him … what was his purpose for it ?... He should be thankful to be alive but finds himself question why this … this man who he's never met saved him.  
He closed his eyes, it was to early to have this internal battle with himself.  
“what the fuck is my life”  
Jack covered his face with his hands and took a few deep breaths, he didn't need this right now.  
He pulled the blanket over him, he just needed to sleep this over and think later.  
~*crash* A glass shatters~  
Jacks eyes fly open, his heart pumping quickly going faster and faster.  
He slowly creeps back through the sliding doors, he hears nothing.  
“H-hello?” Jack lets out shakily   
His heart beat is all he can hear, everything else is deaf of ear.   
He walks to the kitchen and sees the broken glass…  
He sees something else  
“W…. WHaT THe FUCK ARE YOU” he yells as he runs to grab a knife.  
The little mass was picking up the glass but as Jack yelled and startled it , it scrambled to run away.  
It's like nothing Jacks ever seen before, he can't comprehend it.   
The little mass is hiding behind the trash can, No response. Jack can feel every fiber of his being unable to understand his current situation.  
The little mass was no bigger than a softball, but that was all he could see in the brief moment he saw it for.  
Jack tip toes around the glass, and silently makes his way to where he saw the little creature dash to, he knees and lays the knife next to his knee if he needs it.  
Slowly he moves the bin until the little mass is in view, its shaking.  
It has its little, hands? we're those hands? Over its white face.  
“Hello?..” Jack whispers   
The little mass jumps as if being caught off guard and begins to tremble more, it was making a little barely audible noise. Was it whimpering ?  
“Hey…. uhh i'm not gonna hurt ya” Jack let's out a nervous chuckle unsure of what else to really do  
It reminded him of a baby penguin  
He reached over slowly and extended his finger to poke it, it stopped trembling but kept its distance  
It slowly moves toward the finger, it doesn't have feet?...  
The little feature extends 2 of its hands? nubs? and takes the index finger between them.  
It looks up at him  
It's little face is s little white mask, The white owl mask.  
Reaper   
Jack falls back on his ass and stares  
This little thing is connected to Reaper? or is it Reaper ?...  
“You're connected to him aren't you?” Jack pants out not realizing he was holding his breath.  
It looks at him and turns it's little head in a questioning way.  
It understands him?  
“Reaper..” Jack saids it out loud lower then he expected, it sounded out when he said it out loud, almost like it was taboo.  
The little bean, Jack finally decided on darts back behind the trash can, It obviously was scared of him too.  
“Hey hey come back” Jack crawls back on all fours in a attempt to get the bean to come back out.  
Jack reaches behind and grabs it, though it doesn't feel like very much of anything.   
It feels like moving air, thought to contradict himself it's also solid.  
It's little nubs are covering the pearl mask, as it begins shaking again.  
“Hey calm down he's not here, it's just me and you.”  
All together the shaking stops, it takes it's little nubs away from its mask, the mask moves from left to right as if inspecting the surrounding to confirm what Jack said.  
Jack proceeds to get up while the little thing grabs onto his finger as if it was doing it for safety.  
He places the bean on the counter and gets to cleaning the mess it made.  
Jack finishes tossing the last piece of glass and tosses a glance to the little intruder.  
The bean *Sits* and the little face focused on only him, in front where he assumes the stomach is there's a little belly as if its legs or bottom half was pushed out to give it the effect of it sitting.  
“So so you talk? or … like what are you?”  
Jack pulls up a chair and puts his elbow up so he can lean on it while he lays the other hand on the counter in front of the bean.  
It jumps excitedly and makes its way to the hand that was in the counter, again like before it takes his index finger between it's nubs but this time it looks up at Jack.  
Was it trying to tell him something ?   
The little lump returns infront of the bean and it just sits and holds his finger.  
Jack lets out a little laugh, this has to be a joke.  
With his other hand he began to poke and prod at the bean, maybe get a reaction out of it or something, anything .  
After a few pokes the little bean turned its attention to the poking finger and proceeded to reach for it. Jack moved his hand closer and the bean…. it grabbed his finger.  
If he wasn't so anxious he’d think that this is almost adorable, playful even.  
What the hell is his life right now?  
Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was exhausted physically and mentally, he hadn't had a full night of sleep for as long as he could remember.. nothing right now was trying to hurt him or hunt him, why was he so scared ?  
He put the little monster in his palm and walked to his room, it won't kill him so why not try and get some more sleep?  
“You, you sit right here and don't move” He motion toward the bean then at the pillow next to where his laid.  
“Don't get any funny ideas, i'll kill you” mentally cringing at what he said he put the bean on the pillow then laid down.   
This isn't the worst outcome right ?  
He steadied his breathing as sleep took him  
The bean noticed and took this opportunity to crawl toward Jack, it could feel the warmth he generated.   
It wanted some  
He crawled over the sleeping mans shoulder and made his way toward Jack's neck, it shimmied its way between him and the pillow and stilled as it felt satisfied.  
This was the warm he wanted … even if this is the only way he could have it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack slowly awoke to the sound of metal meeting wood, it was always the sign Reaper arrived.  
He debated to greet him or just stay in bed, he knew which already. He sat up but as he did the little blob rolled down his chest, though this time the mask showed as if it was squinting, so it changed? huh… go figure   
He picked up the bean and headed for the living room, he was greeted by darkness though this wasn't anything new, Reaper liked the dark like Jack liked brownies.  
“Okay so we gotta talk about this” Jack holds out the little bean and just as the bean takes in what's happening it begins to shake like before, it was scared of Him?  
what?  
Jack pulled his hand back and held the little bean close to him.  
Reaper tilts his head as if confused by this exchange, only offering a shrug.  
Jack was getting irritated   
He sat the little bean down on the table and marched up to the shadow.  
“What the fuck is all of this? what is that thing, and what is just … what is all of this?” Jack motioned at the entire house, his surroundings he was tired of not having answers.  
Why did Reaper save him?   
What was he going to do with him?  
Jack panted but just as fast as he did his breath hitched  
He felt reapers gauntlet along his cheek, the thumb caressing his cheek, wiping away the tears he didn't know he was shedding.  
Reaper took a few steps toward Jack until he felt the firm leather and chest that was covered.  
He looked up at the masked man, he was breathless.  
“Breathe Jack” Startled Jack tumbled backward Before he touched the ground Reaper turned to mist and caught him before he touched the floor.  
Reapers voice was soft but very spectral… it was opposite to Jacks deep gravely voice, it made his heart hurt.  
Reaper stands Jack up but before he could readjust himself Reaper makes his way to the bean and then disburses into nothingness, only red eyes being the last thing Jack sees.  
Jack reached up to his cheek, Reapers talon was cold, and sharp yet he didn't feel in danger and he was gentle.   
What was this?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reaper reformed outside in the alleyway holding his little sheldling in his hand, he backed himself to the wall as if his legs couldn't support him anymore.  
He squeezed the Sheldling until it turned to nothingness, it turned into mist and reformed back into Reapers being.  
He could feel it  
The warmth  
Jacks warmth   
Reaper slid down the wall and savored the feeling, this is what Jacks warmth felt like… such a odd feeling.  
Jack cried infront of him, he was angry he understood why.  
Reaper stood up, he had a job to do.  
“Sombra give me hourly updates on Jack”  
“Isn't that a little creepy, a little too stalkerish for you” Sombra giggled through the com  
“Why is he so important to you? you like him or what? i didn't know you felt anything other than death and shit”  
“Sombra” he growled through the com, sharp and to the point.  
“Okay mr grumpy pants, every hour ill send you updates, do you want pictures too? maybe live feed?”  
“Enough” he pocketed his com device and continued on  
morphing into his mist form and continued to his next target .  
He’ll destroy anyone who made Jack's life a living hell.  
Jack made him feel  
He felt alive for the first time in years, even if it was only a small thing like feeling warmth and slight emotion. The man cried and all he wanted to do was wrap himself around Jack and hide them from the world.  
But does would Jack ever want that?  
Could Jack ever love a monster ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can't cook... and he learns a little something about himself.  
> Reaper brings food to Jack cause Jack can't cook... and also learns more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo i felt like adding another chapter ... this AU is apart of another fic i'm currently working on

Days pass after he was visited by reaper and the bean, he thinks about every moment of that evening.  
It plays in his head over and over again a nonstop cycle, the way he caressed his cheek, the softness of his voice … how could someone be so menacing … and yet comforting , The way Reaper caught him before he fell… the leather and taunt muscle he felt against, Jack blushed.  
Thinking about Reaper this way… god what was this man doing to him. After reaper left that night he couldn't help but sad. He wanted to get the truth, but… it's also so lonely here.  
The little bean was the most companies he's had for awhile, and he couldn't help but ignore how happy he was Reaper came that night … through his anger and tears he was still glad Reaper hadn't forgot about him.  
Jack finally decided to stop moping in bed, he needed to distract himself. Sombra if he remembered correctly got him everything he has now, the amazing apartment, the view , all his new clothes and everything he needed. He had to admit he was grateful for this second chance, even to smile at the thought that he is no longer a slave to anyone.   
Not him  
Not anymore  
Jack decides to make food, it's been awhile since he's cooked anything but he can figure this out.  
5 Minutes go by  
Well he tried, Jack felt proud at his first attempt at Mac & cheese but deemed it not edible .  
He remembered Sombra gave him a phone, though somewhat odd he heads to his room and scavenges his desk for it.  
He picks it up and sits while scrolling through it, he hadn't been allowed to have a phone before, or anything for that matter, though the interface was fairly simple it was still a new experience for him.  
The only had 2 contacts on it  
Sombruhh ;)  
Don't bother  
Jack took a gamble that the latter was Reaper, it made his skin prick  
Jack shakes it off and hits Sombras contact, well hopefully it was her.  
The moments of waiting for her made to pick up made him antsy, Before he could hang up she picked up, he was startled for s moment.  
“oh looky, look who's finally using the phone” He could hear her typing away… and little bit of chattering in the background   
“yeah.. uhh sorry to bother was just wondering how hard it'd be to maybe get some take out?” Jack tried hard to keep himself from stuttering   
There was a moment where no sound came through, god why was this scary?  
“Dude i can hear you breathing hard, chill”  
Before Jack could reply he heard a voice   
But this time it was clear   
“Sombra get back to work, who are you talking to?”   
Jack gasped   
Praying that maybe Sombra didn't hear it he held his hand over his mouth.  
“Calm down mr back in black, Su juguete rubio y azul tiene hambre” She said then bursts out laughing  
Jack eased at the playful tone he didn't know spanish but before he could think more his thoughts were interrupted   
“Sombra” Reaper said coldly   
“Enough, what does he need?”   
Jack felt like he was gonna faint, what was this feeling he felt?... was it for Reaper? Resorted cared?  
“Gringo can't cook so he wanted to know about food”  
Jack waited in anticipation for Reapers reply, but all he got was a grunt.. and a giggle?... a cough maybe ?  
“I'll bring him food, tell him i'll be 10 minutes”  
Jack could hear the clanking of his metal boots.  
Wait  
He's coming ?  
“Well you heard the boss, he’ll be there in 10”  
“W-Wait what? why” Jack was nervous   
“To bring you food, like you wanted? why else”   
Then it suddenly popped into her mind  
“Waaaiiiit, someone doesn't have a crush on the big bad reaper do they?” All typing has stopped and Jack was the main focus.  
“What n-no i just… uhh doesn't he have better things to be doing?”  
“Yeah”  
“You”  
Click  
The call ends and Jack is left trying to gather his thoughts… and trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.  
Fuck  
Reaper was going to be here soon  
“Fuck Fuck Shit Shit” Jack rushed for a hoodie and well fitted sweats, he stood at the mirror for a moment to adjust himself, then realizing what he was doing.  
He felt foolish  
Why was he trying to look good?  
God this was all so confusing   
Before he knew it   
He heard the clinks  
He's here   
He heard the rustling of bags, this felt way to domestic.  
He walked out to see reaper in the same get up, though his cloak was missing.  
He never really took in how big Reaper was, he looked as if he was flexing though it was hard to say, his arms were wrapped and he still wore his Gauntlets.  
Before he knew it a white mask was staring at him, with his arms crossed Reaper stood facing him.  
He motioned toward the food, but Jack had to take this chance.  
If he wouldn't tell him why he saved him, maybe he could learn about the Bean.  
He walked over and sat  
“Before you go… maybe you could tell me about the little you i had to take care of yesteday?”  
Jack tried to hold the facade of his confidence but he was slowly losing it.  
Reaper uncrossed his arms and leaned against the counter  
“The shedlings manifest of free will, what i am is alive, though they are apart of me and feel as i do they are their own entities, we share emotion and thoughts.”  
Reaper paused for a moment then continued, his claw tapping along his belt  
“ Whenever they shed from me i never notice, but once they come back and merge with me, anything they see, their memory anything they learn i instantly know, so yes they're little me’s like you said but they are each their own”.  
Jack listened though found it hard to, Reaper was tapping his boot and his finger, it was… adorable and Jack couldn't get it out of his mind.  
“You okay?”   
Reaper made his way to Jack, tipping his jaw upward so he could look at him better.  
This was too intimate   
Reaper instant backed away  
“Huh? okay, i understand” Reaper said harshly  
No one said anything to him in his com, but Jack wouldn't know that.  
Before Jack could take in what happened Reaper was gone, he trailed his fingers along the slight red lines left in the wake of Reapers touch.  
His cheeks felt warm  
What was this?  
~~~~~~~~   
“Smooth big guy”   
“ Shut up, i told you to monitor not when i'm there”  
Reaper panted , arms pushed out against the wall head looking at the floor, he didn't realize what he was doing with Jack until it was to late.  
But for those few moments Jacks eyes were on him and only him, the beautiful sapphires shined and in that moment Reaper knew he needed to get out of there.  
He knew this was wrong  
But it felt so right  
Reaper felt  
Reaper felt alive


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally releases some well needed emotion, while Reaper fights with trying to understand his own emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how bad these are haha just kinda making this up as i go!

Every so often Jack would find little beans around, at first he was startled, but soon came accustomed to finding one every now and then.   
Sometimes it’d be a single bean sometimes it’d be a duo and even a trio, Jack loved to watch them, Reaper said they were manifestations of him… but they acted like children.  
They always played amongst themselves pushing each other wrestling and whatever else.  
Whenever Jack ate they huddled around his legs and begged for food, which was odd because he's pretty sure they don't have stomachs, but it was worth the result of them sitting and munching like little hamsters.  
Jack smiled, he was never allowed to have a pet as a child or when he was with …. him  
They might not be pets or even animals, but it felt nice.  
Whenever Jack lounged around or slept, they always cuddled around him, they made little purring sounds as if they were cats.  
One thing Jack learned is, they were never the morning after. Ever since the first incident with the bean they've never been around when he awoke.  
The windows were all closed, doors locked they just vanish.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reaper sat and inspected the little beans, they always came back to him. They all eyes him, motionless almost waiting for a command.  
Reaper flicked one and it went flying it bounced off the wall and landed on its back, it struggled to get up and almost instantly 2 others went to help the struggling member of the group.  
Huh, He thought to himself so they worth together ?  
The little beans only merged back willingly or forcefully, The latter being the primary method.  
He almost felt bad   
He knows as much as he's seen about these little balls of shadow, not much else he can learn since they don't speak.  
“where do you little fucks run off too?”  
Reaper tapping his mask with his talon, it was a calming gesture.  
A bean walked away from the group and looked up to reaper.  
“What do you want?” reaper looked down at the Bean, it began to shake reaper took note.  
With its little nub it pointed to his gauntlet  
“What you want my hand ?” Reaper confused lowered his hand at the bean  
It took one claw between its nubs jumping excitingly, for a few moments reaper was annoyed, though he was surprised when it melted back into him.  
Suddenly Jack came to mind, the little beans memory came into view.  
The little bean holding Jacks hand  
The little beans have been forming … because of Jack?  
“What else have you guys been doing?”  
2 more beans walked up and mimicked the last bean,Reaper sees everything they've done with Jack… they've spent so much time with him.   
Reaper felt pain in his chest… it wasn't physical not something he could fix it he felt himself coming apart…   
He had to focus … he couldn't come undone  
He's never felt that pang of pain before … it want physical .. more of a emotion, what was this?   
Jealousy ?  
The beans could be around Jack, hear his laughs … have his company  
Reapers mood soured, he couldn't be anything to   
Jack, he couldn't love him.  
He couldn't make him happy  
yet… he wanted to try  
The beans make him happy... is Jack lonely   
Reapers claws drag through the fabric of the seat, it pained him to think Jack was alone all the time.  
As reaper was deep in thought the little beans began to huddle up, though one sat alone in the corner.   
Reaper got up and walked over squatting to get a better look. The bean acknowledged Reaper but looked away.  
“What's your issue?” Reaper extended his finger and began to poke at it, not getting another response he picked up the bean and sat him in the table.  
It sat but began to tremble, it started to melt but seemed to try to keep itself together. Reaper watched, trying to understand what was going on.  
The little bean struggled but crawled toward reaper it's little nub outstretched toward him, Reaper took the nub and the bean came apart.  
Reaper fell to the ground, memories of the night he found Jack… of the night his vision went red.  
His eyes closed he tried to control his breathing and steady himself, he looked to the ground below him to see all the beans watching.  
Was the bean telling him to protect Jack?   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
Jack sat and watched the sunset   
Tears streaming down his cheek, he thought about his old life and how thankful he wasn't killed   
the night he met reaper …. he was glad his life wouldn't be spent in that basement anymore.  
Jack howled and sobbed, curling into himself, he was letting everything out.  
He was no longer someone else's play thing he was here and alive   
All thanks for Reaper  
“Thank you…”  
Jack whispered to himself  
Jack soon fell asleep  
He was free  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reaper gathered himself finally and sat back in his chair  
The image of Jack in pain permanently engraved into his head, he seethed with anger … but he knew he needed to control it.  
He’d go back and kill everyone if Jack wished it, but he knew the man was better than that. He didn't want vengeance, he just wanted to forget.  
Reaper was a killer, trained to be the best, He was taught to not have a weakness… But now Jack was his weakness.  
His thoughts always went back to the Blonde hair and blue eyes, never a moment without it.  
He got up and left the room, the beans do as they like, Reaper didn't need sleep like a normal person though he did need to rest every now and then.  
He removed his armor and laid atop his blanket.  
Jack was the first and last thing on his mind.  
When did someone ever matter so much to him?  
Why was Jack so important to him  
Why did Jack make him feel so free  
Reaper closed his eyes  
Jacks smile was the last thing before sleep took him.


End file.
